


Forget Cold, Revenge is Best Served Hot

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: SPN Kink Meme [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cas and his burger obsession is real, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cheating, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human Anna, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Protective Siblings, Revenge Sex, Seduction, Sexy Times, Stranger Sex, Supportive Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, short lived Dean x Anna and Cas x Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Original Prompt: Nice church boy Cas is dating Anna, daughter of the church deacon, and plans to marry her. Plans that change when he finds out that she is sleeping with a guy named Dean because Castiel won't have sex with her until they're married. He goes to Dean to tell him the truth and they decide to take their revenge together. And what better revenge than Dean taking Cas' cherry instead of her? Cue Anna walking in on her lover balls-deep in her fiance, on her and her fiance's bed.Or,The story in which Castiel wants revenge on his cheating ex, but instead gets a potential love-interest.





	1. Liar, Liar, She's Walking On the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This prompt is based off of this request: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/125491.html?thread=44023347#t44023347 
> 
> The next part will come out either tonight when I return from class or tomorrow (; 
> 
> !WARNING! In this part, Anna is with both Dean and Cas but in the next part it'll be Dean and Cas, and the following part will include Dean x Cas smut !WARNING!

Without a doubt, their relationship could be featured in a Hallmark movie. Castiel Novak was a good boy, attending a church for all of his life. He was very involved in the community, and everyone in the ministry knew who he was. Then there was Anna Milton, daughter of a respected church deacon. Over the years, she gained a reputation for being a sweetheart. Many of the elderly guests watched the two grow up in the halls of the chapel. It was a surprise to none when news got out that the two were together. After all, their relationship was straight out of a Christian romance movie.    
  


Alas, even though Cas and Anna were the poster children of the church, their relationship was not sinless. Both wore promise rings on their finger, sworn to remain a virgin until marriage. Little did the community suspect that one of them broke the vow. Anna was spending all her Friday nights in the bed of a stranger’s. It started out as an experiment and a horny whim, but it evolved into a long term sexual romance with a man that was not her boyfriend. 

  
  
Unaware of his girlfriend’s sinful habits, Castiel decided it was time to tie the knot. It was a beautiful winter morning, snow falling on the two as they sat on a bench outside of the church. Anna was resting her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder, cuddling into him for warmth. Willingly protecting her and warming her up, Cas had his arm around the woman. Just mere days before Anna’s 25th birthday, Castiel decided it was the perfect time for a proposal. 

  
  
Popping the question in front of the church they grew up in, Castiel expressed his love and admiration for the redhead. Even though Anna was sleeping around unfaithfully, she did have love for the man in her heart… and she said “yes”. Everything was looking up for the couple, and Cas’s heart was full of love.   


 

However, that was four months ago. Little did Cas know that his heart was about to shatter into a hundred little pieces.

 

* * *

  
“I love you. Be safe, I do not know what I would do without you.” Castiel insisted, hands on his fiancee’s shoulder. A heartwarming smile rose to his lips as he scanned over his lover’s face. “If you need anything, call me.” 

  
  
“Cas…” Anna began, wearing a reassuring expression. “You worry too much.” She responded, a tiny pit growing her stomach as he placed his warm hands on her cheeks. The redhead closed her eyes as her fiance leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. Placing her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket, she took a step back. “I’m just going to Rachel’s house for girl’s night. She only lives a few blocks away.” 

  
  
“I know.” The man nodded, used to his fiancee’s regular patterns. Every Friday she went to girl’s night with her best friend, Rachel. It was lonely dwelling in the apartment they bought alone, but Cas was used to it. They both had jobs and community work to do, and sometimes it was hard to find time alone. “Just, text me when you get there, alright?”

  
  
“Hmm… Alright.” Anna agreed, a tiny forced smile on her lips. It was hard to accept such devotion and outpouring love from Cas when she knew that her dirty little secret would break him. Yet, that’s the exact reason that she still had to keep it from him. “If you get too lonely, call over Balthy, okay?” She suggested, getting replied by with a nod. 

  
  
Anna turned on her heel, red hair swishing sideways on her back as she walked out. “I’ll be back tomorrow around noon.” Almost mesmerized by the motion, Castiel just silently watched as the woman made her exit. He really did love her, and even though their romance wasn’t physical quite yet, he felt content. 

 

* * *

  
Dean fumbled around his apartment flat, picking up various empty beer bottles. He wouldn’t go far enough to say that he was an alcoholic, but he did enjoy cracking a cold one open with the boys every once awhile. It just so happened to be that the “every once awhile” was just an hour before Anna came over. Even though their romance didn’t extend out of the bedroom, he still didn’t want the woman to be appalled by the state of his flat. 

  
  
Balancing five bottles in his arms like a pro waiter, Dean went into the kitchen area. Dropping the waste in the trash, he turned around, resting against the counter. Regaining his breath and just scanning over the apartment, he decided that it was good enough. Only one thing left; the condom. 

  
  
A short walk led him to the dresser in his bedroom. Bending down at the hip, he opened the middle drawer and retrieved a condom. Drumming it against the top of the dresser as he shut the drawer, Dean decided it would be much easier to just leave it there. The last thing he wanted to do was put a pause on a hot makeover scene to get up and have to search for protection. Just as he placed it down on the top of the dresser by his bed, the doorbell went off. 

  
  
In a prompt fashion, Dean went over to the door and glanced through the peephole. Sure enough, his eyes fell onto a beautiful young face. Unlocking the door, he turned the knob and let the woman in. “Anna…” Dean said breathlessly, a tiny smile on his face. The second his lover came in, he locked the door behind her. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” Anna responded, taking off her jacket and placing it on the man’s couch. “Have you been drinking?” She asked, slightly amused, eyes falling onto an empty beer bottle resting at the foot of the couch. 

 

Dean mentally kicked himself for missing a bottle, but one was nothing to be ashamed of. “Possibly. Could I interest you into some beer yourself?” He asked, motioning to his fridge. “I’ve got an assortment that might catch a fine lady’s eye.” He winked, causing Anna to smile a tiny bit. 

 

“Well, aren’t you flirtatious?” The redhead teased before shaking her head. Shifting her focus to Dean, Anna put a hand on his chest. “But, I think I’ll take you up. I’ve had a stressful week.” She admitted, honestly still feeling tense thinking about how much she was hurting Castiel. 

 

“That’s my girl.” Dean responded, going out into the kitchen. As the man had his back turned to Anna, she slipped out her phone and sent a quick text to her fiance, insisting that she had arrived at Rachel’s safely. “Hmm, what kind would you fancy?” Dean asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

 

“Surprise me.” Anna insisted, slipping her phone into the pocket of the jacket lounging on the couch. The woman sat down right next to her stuff. On cue, Dean grabbed two random bottles, shutting the fridge with his foot before walking over. Standing behind on the couch, he reached forward and handed it to his grateful partner. Walking around the length, Dean joined her on the sofa.

 

Silence filled the room as they both popped off the cap. “Don’t think about your week, alright?” Dean finally broke the tranquility. “Consider my flat the ‘no-stress’ area.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around Anna’s neck. Resting his feet on a coffee table, Dean just enjoyed the feeling of his girl being in his arms. 

 

Anna didn’t reply at first, just taking a sip from the bottle. Letting out a relaxed noise, the woman put her head against the man’s arm. As she began to nuzzle into him, she smiled. “Consider it done.” She lied through her teeth. “Dean…” A finger came up to his chest, tracing unrecognizable shapes on his covered chest. His black shirt began to wrinkle as she explored his clothed upper body. “Let’s just do it, alright?” 

 

Dean hesitated for a second, surprised by how Anna just wanted to get into it. Hell, he loved getting laid… but chilling around was something he enjoyed just as much. Yet, whenever he invited Anna over, she never seemed interested in doing anything other than a few rounds of sex, some aftercare, and then rest. There was never any time for the two just cuddle and watch a football game, or even a romcom. “Alright.” 

 

Working her hands underneath his black shirt, Anna began to remove the clothing. It wasn’t long before both of them were shirtless. For a few seconds Dean just watched until Anna turned her back on him. She moved her hair away from her back, holding it on her chest. With her bra exposed, Dean slowly inched forward and began to delicately undo it and remove it. Even though he had a decent amount of experience, those damn clasps were still tedious. 

 

Turning back to face Dean with her chest fully exposed, a tiny smile fell on Anna’s lips. “I think I’m ready now, Dean.” She insisted, moving her hair out of the way. “Take me like there’s no tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel blankly stared at the mess in his kitchen, wondering how something so simple turned so wrong. End point, he was finally finished making cupcakes and that’s all that really mattered. Sure, there was frosting all over the kitchen counter, but that was fixable. 

 

It had gotten boring lounging in the apartment by himself, so he had the idea to bake his fiancee’s favorite cupcakes. Rachel lived so close, and he was sure they wouldn’t mind him crashing their girl party with some dessert. Sure, they were probably going to playfully kick him out after they got the cupcakes, but it was totally worth it. He wanted to see his fiancee, and he wanted to escape the boredom… and this was the perfect solution. 

 

Of course, he could have been neater but baking wasn’t exactly Castiel’s forte. Grabbing a paper towel and wiping up the mess, Cas let out a relaxed sigh. He could do the rest of the dishes when he got home. Reaching for the covered plate of cupcakes, he headed for the door. 

 

Keys in his pocket, Castiel headed towards his car with a smile on his lips. As he opened the passenger door, he secured the cupcakes to make sure they wouldn’t slide off of the chair as he drove. Shutting the door firmly, he went around got himself in. Once he was ready to drive off, he began to smile. Unsurprisingly, it was only a matter of minutes until he found himself pulling into Rachel’s driveway. 

 

However, something caused worry when he arrived. Anna’s car wasn’t parked in front of him. Instead, Rachel’s car sat all by itself in the lot. Attempting to think reasonably, Castiel excused the scene as purely the girls using Anna’s car to go and explore. Instantly the worry faded, and he reached into the passenger’s seat to grab the treat before walking out. 

 

Going to the entrance of the house, he rang the doorbell. Subconsciously his eyes fell on the windows which were dark, and just as he was about to turn back, the lights flickered on. As light began to shine through the blinds, the sound of footsteps coming to the door filled his ears. A smile fell on his face as he heard as door unlock, followed by Rachel standing in her nightgown. 

 

Blinking and yawning, Rachel looked at the man. Clearly confused, a frown fell on her face. “Cas? What are you doing here at this time of night?” She interrogated, gaze landing on the cupcakes in the man’s hands. 

 

“I came to see you and Anna. I thought I could drop off some cupcakes, if you didn’t already have them.” Castiel explained himself, seeming to be equally confused by Rachel’s reaction. He lifted up the cupcakes a little to bring attention to the baked goods, but to his dismay Rachel looked even more baffled. “Where is Anna?” 

 

Running a hand through her blonde hair, the woman shook her head. “Anna and I? What are you talking about? She’s not over here, Cas.” Rachel answered, her previous grogginess spell seeming to be lifted and replaced with worry and uncertainty. Before Castiel could open his mouth to ask anything else, she tried to fill in some of the things he was bound to ask. “She hasn’t been here all day. I last saw her at church last Sunday. Is she missing?” 

 

Too many emotions began to fill Castiel up. He was unsure what to think about this all, far too baffled to even think straight. “Wait… I thought it was girl’s night…” Cas mumbled, gears running in his head as he tried to connect this all together. 

 

“Nope…” Rachel responded, awkwardly rubbing her neck. “I don’t know what she’s said, but we’ve never had a girl night. But, now that you mention it, I wouldn’t be opposed to one.” She cracked a tiny laugh, trying to bring a little light to the situation. “Maybe you heard it wrong… Maybe it’s with another girl.” 

 

Castiel instantly shook his head, dread filling every inch of his body. “No, no, no. I assure you, she said that it’s with you. Every Friday night at ten, right? She always heads out to have a night with you….” Instantly Rachel shook her head, denying that they’ve ever hung out on a Friday. 

 

“Maybe you should ask her about it.” Rachel responded, instantly starting to assume Anna was going around cheating. She wasn’t about to bring up her thoughts, knowing that it would seriously hurt a lot of people. Castiel on the flipside refused to think the worst, trying to find a faithful reason for Anna’s lies. Maybe she was sneaking out to plan their wedding? But so late at night? 

 

Deciding that Rachel’s suggestion was logical, he handed her the cupcakes and began to dial Anna’s number. It rang once, twice, and so on and until he was met with his lover’s voice alerting him that he had reached her voicemail. Worried blue eyes fell onto Rachel. “She’s not picking up.” 

 

Moving aside from her doorframe, Rachel motioned Castiel in. “Don’t fret.” She attempted to calm the man down. “I’m going to go get changed and you’re going to sit on the couch and just relax.” 

 

Castiel accepted the invite, going into the woman’s living room. Going over to the couch, he bit his lip nervously. 

 

“When I get back, let’s drive around. Maybe she went to some of her favorite places. There’s no harm in exploring.” Rachel suggested, trying to calm the man’s nerves even though she wasn’t convinced that Anna was doing something pure. 

 

Cas nodded, sitting on his hands and waiting. 

 

“Oh, wait. One more thing.” Rachel stopped on the bottom step. “Did she say what time that she was planning to return at?” She asked, arching a brow. 

 

“Noon.” Castiel responded instantly as if he had memorized it. 

 

“Good, well, worst case scenario she comes home at noon and you ask her then. I’m sure she’s not in harm’s way.” Rachel reassured, heading up the stairs. 

 

Castiel frowned a tiny bit, half-heartedly agreeing. His eyes fell back down on his phone, seeing one new message lighting his screen up. Growing both tense and relieved, Cas opened the message.    
  


_ ‘Hey, sorry for missing the call bby. Rachel & I r in the middle of a movie. :) - An’  _

 

Knowing that was a straight up lie, Cas felt his stomach turn. Slowly he began to respond, playing along with her games. 

 

‘ _ That’s fine! :) Call me after? - Cas’  _

 

There was a few minutes of silence where he got no replies back, but just as Rachel began to walk down, his phone pinged and lit up once more. Eagerly opening the message, Castiel read her response to himself. 

 

_ ‘Sure x - An’  _

 

“Any updates?” Rachel asked, leaning against the stairwell, fully changed. “Has she responded yet?”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel responded, nodding. Even though he was now relieved she was safe, he still felt tense. “She’s going to call me and I can ask her what’s up.” 

  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Bitches Get Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anna leaves her phone at Dean's house, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - > Explicit actions are described in this chapter! (Anna x Dean) < -

When Dean and Anna were fucking, they were like animals. Anything and everything was breeding ground, and nothing could interrupt the two. Or that’s what Anna liked to believe until an annoying ring snapped her out of the funk. Dean had already reached his climax, and she was enjoying being pleasured to her own orgasm when the phone interrupted them. 

 

If Dean wasn’t such of a master using his tongue, maybe Anna would have been able to keep a straight face and pick up the phone. However, that was not the case and the last thing she wanted to do was answer her fiance’s call while she was moaning at the mouth of another man. 

 

Temporarily halting his tongue explorations, Dean’s beautiful green eyes locked onto the buzzing phone. “Who is that?” He asked, causing Anna to let out a noise of disappointment at the lack of tongue at her cliterous. The man chuckled a tiny bit, surprised that the woman left her phone on during sex, just assuming that it was a given to put it on silence. 

 

Anna reluctantly reached for her phone when it stopped ringing. “It’s my brother, Cas.” She explained, rolling her eyes a little. “Don’t mind him, he’s probably just doing a usual brotherly check-in.” The woman reassured, continuing to feed lies to Dean. Since Dean first found out about Cas, Anna fibbed and told him that he was her brother.

 

“Ah, I get it.” Dean responded, knowing that he was protective of his little brother, Sammy. He brought his attention back to Anna, being a gentleman and wanting to see her become satisfied. Barely even acknowledging the fact that the redhead was texting with her brother during sexy times (or not even wanting to think about that), Dean began to start very slowly licking her sensitive regions. 

 

It wasn’t long before Anna turned her phone off, throwing her head back and taking in the magic Dean made with his mouth. The last thing the redhead wanted to do was start thinking about Castiel and his saint-like tendencies. Without a doubt, if he found out about her double life, all hell was going to raise.

 

* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe she wasn’t at the church.” Castiel exclaimed in disbelief, driving past the vacant parking lot. He was convinced that Anna was slipping out to the church they were planning to wed at, wanting to prepare everything for their upcoming marriage. Now him and Rachel were in his car, driving around the city in a poor attempt to find his fiancee’s car. 

 

“I can’t believe she told you that her and I were watching a movie.” Rachel responded, shaking her head. On their drive to the church, Cas had filled the woman in on all the details and texts that he had received from his fiancee. “I can’t believe she’s been doing this crap for so many months, either.” 

 

Castiel frowned, parking on the side of a road. He watched the stars with a wistful expression. “I don’t know, Rachel. I do not want to assume the worst. She is a good woman, I know her heart. Anna would never have the capability to hurt anyone or anything. I have faith in her and our relationship.” 

 

A tiny smile grew on the woman’s face, realizing how lucky of a girl Anna is. Rachel just hoped that Anna realized how lucky of a girl she was, too. “You’re right.” She placed her elbow against the window. “I’m sure it’s nothing that could hurt anyone.” Rachel wasn’t sure how much she believed that, but until there was any solid proof, she didn’t want to unnecessarily make Castiel feel crappy. 

 

“So,” She inhaled, looking over at the man. “Where else could she be at, Castiel?”

 

“Maybe the park.” Castiel answered, a dreamy smile on his lips. He knew very well that Anna loved the cozy little wooded area in the middle of the city. They shared a lot of “first’s” there, their first picnic, their first kiss, and their first walk. The only thing that puzzled him was the fact that Anna would want to make it a secret. 

 

“Onward, then.” Rachel chuckled, not really sure why Anna would lie about being the park but going with it. She was going to shit a brick if the woman’s car was at the park. If that was the case, she knew she was never going to doubt Cas and Anna’s relationship ever again. 

 

Castiel put the keys back into the ignition, about the start the car when he heard the phone. Dropping what he was doing in a flash, he instantly stopped the vehicle again to pick up his cell. Searching around blindly, he finally answered the call and put it to his ear, exchanging surprised eye contact with Rachel. “Hello, Anna?” 

 

“Hey, Cas.” 

 

Just the sound of his fiance’s voice was enough to calm his nerves. “Where are you?” 

 

“I’m at Rachel’s, Castiel.” Anna whispered before letting out a small chuckle. “I have to be going soon, but I’ll be back at noon. Love you.” 

 

“I love you, too, but…” Castiel looked at Rachel who was prompting him to continue asking Anna about her whereabouts. “But, you’re not at Rachel’s.” 

 

There was a moment of silence before a forced chuckle came through the side of the phone. “Yeah, I am.” Anna insisted, her voice sounding hushed and Cas was led to believe she was realizing that he was catching onto her lie. 

 

“Anna, hunny. I don’t know what Rachel you could be talking about because you’re definitely not with me right out.” Rachel interjected, leaning against Cas so that Anna could hear her response through the phone. 

 

The moment of silence was followed by laughing. “You got me, Cas.” The man didn’t say anything, just bracing himself for whatever Anna was going to do next. “I didn’t want you to know since I wanted to surprise you with it… but I’ve been slipping out and spending nights designing the perfect wedding. I know you’ve always wanted that perfect white wedding. I couldn’t do it at the church considering someone might catch on, but I’ll be home really soon. I’ll explain more later, okay?” 

 

Rachel arched a brow, hearing bits and pieces of what Anna was explaining. She honestly really wanted to believe the girl, but it was all so fishy. 

 

“Alright.” Castiel naively agreed, having his gut twist a tiny bit. Maybe it would all clear up when she got home. Closing his eyes, a smile fell on his face. “See you then. I can’t wait to see you.” 

 

“Same, now bye.” Before Cas had the chance to respond, he was met with a dial tone. He sighed, realizing that she had hung on him. His eyes fell over to Rachel, a tiny smile creeping onto his lips. “Thanks for coming out with me.” 

 

“You better be thankful.” She joked lightly, resting her head against the car seat. “I got out of bed for this.”

 

* * *

 

  
“I have to go,” was the first thing that Dean heard when Anna stepped out of the bathroom. She had taken up a call in the restroom, and now that she came out she looked pale and lifeless. “Sorry for cutting it short, but I really do need leave.” She repeated, starting to gather all of her stuff around. 

 

Confused, naked, and erect, Dean frowned a tiny bit. “What happened?” He asked Anna, laying up in bed, temporarily stopping putting a condom on his excited length. “Did something happen?” 

 

“Yeah.” Anna responded, hastily putting on her underclothing. She stepped into her panties before quickly walking across the room to put her jeans on. “My brother needs me, it’s a family emergency.” It was almost incredible how quickly she managed to find all her items and put them on so quickly. 

 

“Sorry to hear about that.” Dean apologized, barely knowing anything about Anna. All he knew was that her and her brother seemed to have a close relationship. The only thing Dean could do was hopelessly watch the woman leave, his arousal dying out just as quick as she was preparing to leave. “I hope everything will be alright at home for you.” He said honestly. 

 

“Me too.” Anna responded, gathering everything of hers up. “Well, this was fun.” She insisted, offering her secret lover a content grin. “Hopefully see you next Friday.” Without warning, she headed out of the bedroom to Dean’s door. She undid a few locks before heading out and making the flat seem to quiet and empty. 

 

Unsure how to really take in what happened, Dean just sat on the bed and started blankly at the wall. He kept on replaying what just happened over and over in his head before he heard the sound of a beep from his bathroom. Thrown off guard, Dean turned his head towards the door, narrowing his eyes a tiny bit. 

 

Standing up, Dean didn’t bother grabbing a blanket or towel to wrap around himself. Instead, he made a bee-line straight to the bathroom, turning on the light. Sure enough, he was greeted with Anna’s phone alerting her that one of her pins on pinterest just got repinned. 

 

Dean let out a chuckle, kind of amused. He didn’t take Anna to be a pinterest type of girl. She was definitely more of a tumblr girl. Picking up the phone, he decided that he might as well introduce himself to Cas and tell him that Anna left her phone over here. Instantly he opened the phone, kind of surprised by the lack of password protecting it. The man simply unlocked the phone and got to contacts, finding “Cas <3” in the list of names. Sure, it was going to be kind of awkward explaining that he was Cas’s sister’s friend with benefits… but he was going to bat around the bush with that. 

 

Deciding that he has nothing to lose, he pressed the call button. It only take a ring or two before he was greeted with a masculine voice. “Hello? Anna?” 

 

“Actually no. I was calling to say Anna left her phone here, so that you can tell her to come and pick it up.” Dean responded, met with baffled silence. 

 

“Who are you?” The man, who Dean could only assume was Cas, responded. Since this was the exact question he was expecting to ask, Dean didn’t even blink when he heard it. 

 

“Dean. I don’t know if Anna told you about me, but I’m your sister’s date. She was chilling at my flat and forgot her phone.” Dean introduced himself.

 

* * *

  
  


Castiel’s world shattered as he tried to get a grip on what was happening. He had just dropped Rachel off, deciding to stop so that he could take the call. Now he was glad that he had pulled off of the road because without a doubt, he would have crashed by. However, the sickly way he felt is more unbearable than crashing. If he got into an accident, then he would be able to escape how he felt. “My sister? You’re Anna’s date?” 

 

“Yes. You’re Cas, right? She told me that you were her brother.” Dean replied, and Cas felt a strong urge to puke. 

 

“I’m not her brother. I’m her fiance.” 

 

There was a long awkward silence and Cas just felt more and more of him slowly die with each passing second. It had only been about ten seconds, but it felt like hours to him. The ever-devouring pause was finally broken by a “holy shit bro, I’m sorry”. 

 

“Look…” Dean started, his voice changing. “I understand if you don’t believe me, but man… your chick has been hitting me up every Friday night for sex. I don’t know what fucked up shit is happening here… but if your fiancee has red hair, is called Anna, and has your number in her phone… then she’s slutting around.” 

 

“That’s my Anna…” Castiel put the cell down for a little bit, running both hands through his hair, extremely stressed, hurt, and in shock. He curled up to put his head in between his knees., not caring that the seatbelt was chafing into his gut. It took a little but he finally gained the courage to pick the phone up again. “There’s no way…” 

 

“Total way.” Dean responded, frowning a little bit. Even though he knew it must have been so much worse of news for Cas, he still felt a part of himself die, too. “Look, I’m sorry… but… we should do something…” 

 

Cas didn’t respond for a bit, just piecing this all together. His eyes fell on the promise ring on his finger. “Revenge.” The man suggested, slowly wiggling his finger out of the jewelry. Castiel was a good man, with just morals… but the pain was overwhelming. He wasn’t the type to jump to revenge, but something had to be done. This time he was done playing the part of the fool. 

 

“Revenge? I don’t know what you’re thinking but as long as we’re not murdering the bitch, then I’m down.” Dean responded and Cas tensed, still not use to someone calling his fiancee- no, calling his  _ ex-fiancee _ , a ‘bitch’. 

 

“Look, tomorrow while Anna is away at work… come over, and we’ll discuss what we can do. Alright?” Castiel replied, biting his lip as he told the man the address to his apartment. He had never been so wicked, but maybe there was a first to everything. The last thing he wanted to do was sit around and let himself be hurt again. Even though his parents would frown upon his behavior, he really didn’t care. Too many thoughts and emotions were pulsating through his mind. 

 

“Alright.” Dean agreed, wondering what he just got himself roped up into. Regardless, he honestly did want Anna to get what she deserved. He hated cheaters, and he hated being put into the middle of this whole scenario. Yet, maybe if he came to Castiel’s apartment tomorrow, he could get a grip on what was going on. 

 

Maybe then they could discuss some sort of revenge that would make it so that Anna would really get what was coming for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story! It's nothing all that big, but it's a little story that I hope atleast a few people will like! Thanks for everything! :)


	3. Popping Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel doesn't know what is more satisfying... getting revenge on his cheating fiancee, or having sex for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter features gay sex! Be sure to read all the tags before going on with this chapter (:

“Hey, baby.” Anna said, walking into the apartment. She ran a hand through her redhair, placing her jacket on the hook by the door. Her eyes fell on Cas who was leaning against the counter, arms crossed. “Aw, hun. Are you alright? Did you miss me?” She laughed softly, walking over to her fiance. 

 

Cas looked down at Anna, not interesting in hearing her attempt to bullshit her way out of telling the truth. He put a hand on her shoulder, a fake smile on his lips. “Yeah, I did. But it’s pretty late and you have work to do tomorrow.” The man reminded her, eyes on the girl. “Why don’t you scurry to bed and we can talk about this later, alright?” 

 

“Alright,” Anna agreed, getting on her tiptoes to kiss Castiel’s cheek. She ran her hand through the man’s hair for a second. It absolutely repulsed Cas the way she was acting so affectionate. The way she put so much effort into duping him over made him sick. He was starting to question if she even loved him at the start. “Night, sweetie. Join me, okay?” 

 

Anna removed her hand from Cas’s hair, and the man caught an appalling glance at the promise ring on her finger. Part of him just wanted to rip the ring off and lecture Anna but he remained calm. Better revenge was coming. “Okay, I’ll join you in a little.” He replied, watching the woman walk into the bedroom. 

 

Castiel frowned a tiny bit as she left, looking away as a tear ran down his cheek. Then, came another tear, drizzling down. Once they started coming, they didn’t stop. It was only a matter of time before he was on the ground, back against the counter, tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall. Everything in him was being used to make sure that he didn’t let out a loud sob. 

 

His world was crashing faster than he could grip on his life, and all he wanted to do was make the pain go away. Maybe the revenge would help it all and he could just submerge himself into the feeling of letting it all out. He couldn’t keep up this act for long, and he was already having a knot grow in his stomach when he thought about joining her in bed.

 

* * *

  
  


The beeping of his phone was enough to wake a groggy Dean up. Rubbing his eyes, he began to sit up. For half a second he forget about his plans for the day, but they came back and struck him like a lightning bolt. His eyes fell over to his phone and as he checked the time while turning off the alarm.

 

It was a little bit after one, and he let out a chuckle. Usually he woke up earlier, but he had to admit sleeping in that much felt good. Grabbing Anna’s phone which was next to his, he began to message Cas. 

 

‘  _ Hey, Dean here. Am I go to come over? - An’  _

 

Almost instantly he got a reply and Dean smirked in amusement. It was almost as if Cas was so eager he was just sitting by the phone and waiting for a response. 

‘ _ Yes. Anna just left for a little bit, so you better make it fast. - Cas’  _

 

_ ‘ Consider it done, bud. - An’ _

 

_ ‘ Good. :) - Cas’  _

 

Dean closed Anna’s phone and put it on the dresser, right next to his own. He headed the other man’s warning and was quick to slip on his new clothes for the day. After going to the restroom and straightening his sex-hair out, he decided that it was time to head out. 

 

Part of him wanted to head to a donut shop and pick up some breakfast, but he assumed that there was going to be something to eat Cas’s place. Worst case scenario, he’s robbed of having breakfast at one in the afternoon. Both phones went in his pocket, and Dean was ready to face the day. 

 

‘ _ Heading out. See you in 20. - An’ _

 

_ ‘ Can’t wait. - Cas’ _

 

* * *

 

Castiel bit his lip (a nervous habit of his), pacing around a little. He had no idea why he felt so anxious, yet lingering worry and stress worked its way through him. The floorboards creaked beneath him as he walked, exploring every inch of his apartment mindlessly.

 

Even though he was the one that requested revenge, he wasn’t even sure how he was going to go through with it. Cas was pissed at his so-called lover, but he knew that he could never harm a single hair on top of her head. Far from being a violent person, Cas was almost a pacifist. Part of him just wanted to give up on revenge, and just be the bigger man and move on.

 

However, the other part of him, the bigger, more demanding part had a thirst for justice. Nothing would quench his urge like revenge. Slowly slipping into the insanity that was plotting, Cas didn’t notice that minutes past until he heard a knock at his door. Snapping out of his thinking, he got up and slowly opened the apartment up for Dean. As expected, the other man was right outside, ready to come in. “You made it.” 

 

“Well, I wasn’t going to flake on you.” Dean chuckled, heading on in and looking around Castiel’s decently sized apartment. “And you say it like you’re so surprised that I didn’t die or something since I last sent you that message.” 

 

“Oh, no! It’s just, I’m excited to see you.” Castiel explained, only getting a slightly weirded out look from Dean in return. “That sounded a little creepy, didn’t it?” 

 

“Bingo.” Anna’s lover responded, standing still, not really sure where to go. 

 

“Feel free to sit down on the loveseat.” Cas noticed, guiding his guest over to the small living room area. He sat down, leaving room for Dean to join him. For a few seconds the two men just breathlessly observed another, neither expecting the other man to be so handsome. 

 

“Well, Anna might not be the best lover but at least she has a good taste.” Dean complimented shamelessly, his mouth talking instead of his brain. Cas blinked, not expecting the man to say such of a thing. As he realized what came out of his mouth, the Winchester turned a dark shade of red. “U-uh, sorry. Didn’t mean to upset you.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Castiel assured, honestly not knowing why but feeling flattered by the compliment. For a few seconds they just sat there, their arms occasionally rubbing against another’s. Considering that this was such of an unhappy situation, the sexual awkwardness and tension was oddly apparent. 

 

“I get it, I’m a stranger… and this is probably not something you really want to fess up to me but do you mind if I ask why Anna would cheat on you? Is your relationship fucked up, or does she just fancy spreading her legs?” Dean asked brutally, knowing that it was still a sore topic for Cas. 

 

“That’s the thing, Dean.” Castiel began, watching the ground as if it magically became the most fascinating thing in the world. “Our relationship wasn’t fu- messed up.” He insisted, only lifting his head up so that his eyes could locate the photo of him and Anna on the beach last summer. “We had everything, or, that’s what I thought. It was almost like a romance straight out of the books. All through our lives we’ve been each other’s best friend…and this upcoming fall we planned to tie the knot.” Castiel answered, his voice ridden with pain. “And that’s when we were going to remove our purity rings… but I guess she had other plans.” 

 

Dean paused, sighing and putting all the puzzle pieces together. “I guess she didn’t want to wait to have sex until marriage.” He responded. 

 

“We were going to be each other’s firsts but she took that from me…” Castiel looked away, upset that Anna would just run off because she wanted sex. He thought their relationship transcended beyond physical pleasure. “... And now I want to take it from her.” 

 

“So, you’re going to go and get laid?” Dean asked, surprised by Cas’s decision. Even though he didn’t know the man that well, he still didn’t expect the other to say that. 

 

“Yeah…I guess I am...” Cas said softly before speaking up and repeating himself with more confidence. “Yeah. I am.” He firmly put his now clenched fist onto the cushion. “Hey, Dean, have you ever uh… thought about doing it with a man?”    
  


Dean watched Castiel, realizing that he was a man of many surprises. “Thought about doing it with a man? Cas, I  _ have done it with a man _ .” He explained, wondering why a church boy like himself would be asking about gay sex. 

 

“Would you be opposed to a little revenge sex? Anna will be home soon… and imagine the look that would take its place on her face if she saw us ballsdeep in another.” Cas suggested. 

 

No, Dean decided, Cas wasn’t a man of many surprises; he was a man of utter shock. “Oh my fucking god… Is the church boy asking to have sex with me?” 

 

“I suppose I am,” Cas confirmed, “I know it’s crazy, and I understand if you’re not down considering you barely know me… I just thought maybe… I don’t know… I guess I just wanted an impulsive adventure. It was stupid…” 

 

“You’re right. It is stupid.” Dean watched, amused by the conversation they were having. “But, I’m down. After all, what better revenge than this?” He pointed out, arms crossed. “Are you sure that you really want to give your virginity up like this?” He asked, frowning a little.

 

Castiel nodded, eyes locking with Dean’s. “I’m sure.” He said, standing up and leading both of them to the bedroom. “I’m kind of excited, to be honest… I’ve waited twenty five years to have sex.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes playfully, heading into the room. He had to pinch himself, unable to believe that the girl he was fucking’s religious fiance was asking for sex. “A compelling argument.” He responded, walking into the bedroom, looking around. “I don’t suppose a fella like you has any lube.” 

 

Cas looked at Dean then bent down and grabbed a bag from under the bed. He unwrapped it, revealing a slightly used bottle of natural oils. Dean watched in shock, noticing that being with Cas really kept him on his toes. “Woah, woah… you use that for…” 

 

“... For jacking off, Dean.” Castiel finished the man’s broken statement. “There’s nothing saying that I couldn’t touch myself.” He pointed out, frowning a tiny bit. “I think this could work as lubrication.” The man suggested, holding the bottle up.

 

“I guess it can.” Dean agreed, starting to undress himself. He took off his shirt and his pants were half-way off when he noticed that Castiel was staring at him. “Have you never seen a naked man before?” The Winchester accused, removing all traces of clothing on his body. He stood behind the pile of clothes. 

 

“No… I mean, I’ve obviously been to public shower rooms… it’s just…” Castiel blinked as he began to unbutton his shirt. “It’s just… never in this context, I guess.” He attempted to justify his staring before discarding his own clothing. It felt weird standing in front of another male butt-naked. “So… how… how do we exactly do this?” Cas questioned, guilty of watching porn before but never really indulging in it. 

 

“Just get on your knees on the bed, alright? I’ll take care of it.” Dean assured, watching Castiel crawl onto the bed on his hands and knees, butt up. Instantly Dean’s cock twitched a tiny bit and he blushed, not believing this was happening. 

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder at the other as Dean came onto the bed, pouring a small amount of the oil onto his pointer finger. Without any warning, the Winchester put his finger into the man’s tight and puckered hole. Instantly Cas inhaled, not used to anything intruding inside of him. “This is slightly uncomfortable…” He complained a little bit, but Dean ignored and stuck his finger deeper into the other. Cas instantly regretted his complaint, starting to get use to the feeling of something exploring between his walls.

 

“It’ll be alright. Tell me if starts hurting, but it should start feeling good really soon.” Dean explained, pushing his finger in and out of Cas with rhythm. It was really tight in there, but it was starting to loosen up a little. Subconsciously Dean leaned forward and placed a kiss on Cas’s back. 

 

With Castiel’s back to him, Dean decided to take a moment to look at the other’s semi-erect length. As one finger worked in and out of his ass, Castiel let out surprised noise when a warm hand grabbed the base of his cock, starting to move up and down. Almost instantly Castiel’s stomach twisted with arousal, the stranger’s hand feeling so much better than his own. Caught up in the sensation of his dick being explored, Cas almost didn’t realize Dean spreading his cheeks, preparing to add another two fingers.

 

“How’s it feeling?” Dean asked, one hand pumping up and down Cas’s hard flesh, another rimming around the man’s ass. 

 

It took everything in Cas to not shout his savior’s name in vain. “G-... Good, Dean. Really good.” 

 

“Good.” Dean responded, almost mesmerized by how the virgin’s hole was sucking his fingers in deeper. Even though it had never been used before, his behind sure was eager for more. The sight was arousing, and it wasn’t long before his own cock was standing up in anticipation.

 

Castiel’s cock was leaking pre-cum, exposed to a whole new world of pleasure. He closed his eyes in bliss, taken off guard by Dean removing his hands. Cas resituated so that he was sitting up next to the other. Realizing that the other was jerking himself off, Cas slowly put his hand on the other’s dick. It was the first time he had ever felt another man’s penis… and it surprisingly was fascinated. 

 

Dean watched, surprised but let Cas’s hand wrap around the bottom of his length. Interested, Cas ran one finger along the vein underside Dean’s cock. Almost immediately he got a reaction, Dean’s erection jumping up in need. For a little bit he jacked the other off, hand moving up and down along the warm shaft. “Fuck… For someone who has allegedly never had sex, you give a wicked handjob.” 

 

Castiel blushed a tiny bit and gave the other a smile before curiously leaning down and parting his pink lips. He was surprised by the saltiness at first, but quickly adjusting, bopping his head up and down, sucking the length. His tongue whirled around the tip, causing Dean to groan and the cock to pulsate a little bit. “Fuck… suck it just like that…” Dean said, grabbing onto Cas’s hair and holding it close to him. Castiel took the cock out of his mouth and licked the slit causing Dean to grunt even louder. Even though he was pretty experienced with sex, Cas just kept working on a whim, doing things that he could assume would feel good. All it took was his lips to touch Dean’s balls for the man to let out a groan and pull back. “God, that felt too good. Turn around.” 

 

Eager and obedient, Castiel turned around and got on his hands and knees. His cock was up and high, and all he wanted was the other’s dick up between his ass cheeks. Dean quickly ran one finger around Castiel’s clenching hole before slowly beginning to work himself into the other. 

 

Closing his eyes and just letting the other work his whole length into him, Cas started to get used to the huge cock in his ass. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but he was adjusting to the other’s thick dick. “Move… move… I’m ready for you to move.” The man informed. 

 

Dean nodded and began to thrust his hips forward, eyes rolling to the back of his head. It felt so good using such of a tight hole, and he could feel the other’s walls holding onto his dick. Castiel moaned as Dean started moving in and out of him really fast. He had thought Dean’s hand on his erection was paradise… but this… a warm dick working in and out of him was heaven.  

 

It wasn’t long before Dean got his whole length in Cas, balls pressing against the other’s tight hole. They were so caught up in the act, that neither heard the front door opening and shutting. Castiel let out a loud moan, barely hearing Anna calling his name in confusion before walking over into the bedroom. 

 

“I’m cumming!” Dean warned, mere seconds before a loud gasp filled the room. Not stopping, dick still buried in Cas’s ass, both men looked back. Dean moaned, not being able to help himself and releasing deep into the other man. It was all too much, the sensation of a warm substance filling his walls caused Cas to release all over himself and the bedsheets below them. 

 

“Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god…” Anna whispered, eyes as wide as the moon. She wasn’t able to process what she was witnessing, face completely pale. Her lover was buried deep inside of her fiance. This was something that was never supposed to happen. 

 

Castiel moaned, Dean’s dick still rested between his cheeks. He rested, still glowing from his orgasm. “I found your little… friend, Anna…” The man pointed out, a tiny smirk on his lips. Dean looked back at the girl, giving her an amused shrug. Cas was forgetting the heartbreak, just in wonderland being so close to the man who took his virginity. 

 

“Cas….” Anna began, not even knowing how to start digging herself out of the grave she had made for herself. Not being able to concentrate and fully assess the issue, she dropped everything she was holding and bolted out of the apartment. 

 

Resting his eyes, Cas put his head on the pillow beneath him. He felt a little bit like a sadist, but the sight of Anna running out in shock brought him pleasure. Dean rolled over, wrapping his arms around the other man. “Mind if I stay here for a little bit?” 

 

A tiny smile stitched itself on Castiel’s lips. “Of course not… and uh… Dean…” He trailed off, not wanting to think about the mess this all just created. All he wanted to do was cuddle deeper into the man’s arms. “Feel free to stay here as long as you want, okay?” 

 

Dean grinned, getting the answer that he wanted all the long. “Okay.” He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his lover. Even though his day didn't start out with breakfast like he planned, he was still pretty damn satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Technically this is all the prompt asked for, but I'm tempted to make a little bit more to show the aftermath! If you don't mind, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comment section! Thanks <3<3 I've had crazy fun filling this prompt.


	4. Loving the Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up to countless messages from his family, Anna, and the church. Has word slipped out? 
> 
> Also, Dean and Cas play a little bit of 21 questions in an attempt to get to know each other better.

Castiel turned on his side, being greeted by an empty bed. Even though he was exhausted and his butt was a little sore, his eyes fluttered opened. Instantly the memory of earlier that day hit him and his eyes widened, looking around. Dean’s clothing were no longer in an untidy pile at the foot of the bed. The man’s possessions weren’t the only thing missing, but instead, the man himself was no longer on the mattress with him. “Dean???” He called out, looking at his alarm clock. It was only a few hours after his cherry was popped. 

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Dean teased, appearing at the door frame with a fountain drink in his hand. He smirked a tiny bit and instantly Cas felt his hair, knowing that he probably looked like shit. “I hope you don’t mind but I left to pick up some much needed food. It’s almost four and neither of us have had any food.” 

 

Castiel grinned a tiny bit, getting out of bed. He started walking towards Dean, his stomach growling. “You got food? Please tell me you picked up a burger.” 

 

“I sure did,” Dean responded, surprised that he actually managed to pick up something the other man ate. “Also, uh.” He coughed abruptly, glancing down at Castiel’s lower regions before turning his head. 

 

The black-haired man looked down, eyes locking on his own bare body. “Crap…” Castiel muttered, forgetting that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. “Give me a moment, I’ll be right out.” He responded, waving Dean out of the room. 

 

“Hurry up or I’ll eat your burger.” Dean said, going to shut the door. 

 

“Don’t you dare, Dean…” Instantly Cas came to a halt, realizing that he didn’t even know the other’s last name. “Hey, what is your last name anyways, Dean?” He called through the door as he went to his closet, grabbing some underclothing as well as jeans and an old t-shirt. 

 

“Winchester, Dean Winchester.” Dean responded, sounding like his mouth was full of food. Castiel smiled to himself, enjoying the other’s presence for some reason. It almost made him feel like he wasn’t alone. In his mind, Cas slowly said the other’s full name over and over again, deciding that he liked the sound. “What about you, Cas? I’m assuming that your name really isn’t Castiel Milton.” 

 

Stepping into his pant leg, he began to shimmy into the jeans. “You assumed accurately, Dean  _ Winchester _ ,” Cas put emphasis on the other’s last name, “my real last name is Novak.” Fitting his limbs through all the holes in a shirt, he decided that he was ready to walk out.

 

Going to the door, he slowly opened it and instantly began to make sure that Dean didn’t eat all of the food. Sure enough, there was an untouched burger, fries, and a huge soft drink calling his name. “Hmm… Novak… That fits you,” 

 

“Glad to know considering that it is my name.” Castiel joked a little before sitting next to Dean at the small dining table. He went to pick up his burger but he got distracted by the sound of his phone ringing. “Thanks for the food, but one second. I’m going to see who’s calling.” 

 

Dean gave Cas a huge grin, cheeks full of food like a squirrel. Castiel got up and went over to the phone, glancing down at the screen. His eyes widened, realizing he had four missed calls from Anna’s mother, three from his father, two from Rachel, and one from his brother. “Oh my god…” He whispered, causing Dean to arch a brow. 

 

“What is it?” The man wondered out loud, green eyes glued to the other’s back. 

 

“I have so many missed calls…” Castiel furrowed his brow, realizing that he also managed to get a fair share of text messages as well. He quickly scrolled through the notifications, horrified by what he saw. “Dean….” His voice shook a tiny bit.

 

_ ‘ Cas! - Rachel’  _

 

_ ‘ Cas! Look at Anna’s facebook - Rachel’  _

 

_ ‘ASAP - Rachel’  _

 

_ ‘We need a talk, pick up. - Dad’  _

 

_ ‘Call me as soon as you can. - Dad’  _

 

_ ‘Congrats, bro! - Gabe’  _

 

_ ‘It’s Anna, call me right now and we can be civil about this - Anna’s Mom’  _

 

Holding back his anxiety, Cas slowly looked at Dean. “I think Anna might have told people about what she saw…” He whispered, motioning the now-standing man over. Instantly going behind Cas’s shoulder and looking down at the phone, Dean read the messages. 

 

“Oh shit, that is so low.” Dean shook his head in disgust, wondering what kind of drama he got roped into. Part of him wished that he never met Anna, but he also felt like he could form a great friendship with Castiel. 

 

Castiel discarded all the messages and quickly went to Facebook, biting his lip as it started to load. “To be fair, I did have sex with her secret on our bed… in front of her.” He said, feeling sick as he started to get to Anna’s timeline. The first thing that he saw was that she had set her status to ‘single’. His eyes fell on the comments below the post, people worried and asking what happened only for Anna to respond that Castiel was not a straight man.  _ ‘I’m afraid to say, but I was just his beard. Castiel Novak is in fact, not a heterosexual individual, and neither is his secret lover.’  _

 

“No, that was revenge.” Dean justified their actions, lifting one hand and motioning to Anna’s facebook. “This, Cas, is war.” 

 

* * *

 

“Look, I know what you read was a pretty crappy thing… but I think if you pace around any longer, your legs are going to give in.” Dean watched Cas walk around the apartment for like, the hundredth time. He had already finished all of his food and his only source of entertainment was Castiel walking all around the place. 

 

“I will stop pacing when I stop feeling anxious.” Castiel shot back, running a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how he was going to handle his religious and slightly (okay, maybe a little more than slightly) homophobic community. He closed his eyes. 

 

Dean frowned, “Hey, calm down. Anxiety is a part of life, just come over here, alright?” He offered, motioning to himself. Even though he had barely knew Cas, he had already loved him up to help him once, what was a second time? The man finally stopped pacing and walked over, sitting next to Dean at the table. 

 

Taking Castiel’s hand, Dean squeezed the other’s palm. He rubbed the other’s slightly chilled palm before lacing his fingers between Castiel’s. “Listen here, alright?” Dean repeated, making sure that he had the other’s full attention. “Just tell them what happened, explain. You’re a grown man if they don’t accept you then they can go buy themselves a dildo and fuck themselves on it.” 

 

“What if they kick me out of their life? My own life I’ve grown up in the church halls…” Castiel pointed out. 

 

“Want to hear the truth?” Dean wondered as he got a nod and a tiny squeeze. “If they’d kick you out after knowing you for this long then they never really were worth your love. You need people around you that love you for who you are, whether that’s a questioning straight man, a bisexual, homosexual, whatever… so, fuck anyone that sticks their ugly nose into YOUR business.” 

 

Never in his life had Cas ever met someone so was as outspoken as Dean. Even though Dean was cussing like a sailor, it was something that Cas really needed to hear. Recklessly and lacking any thought, Cas leaned in and placed a kiss on Dean’s freckle-ridden cheek. “You’re right… I’m going to post on facebook the truth.” 

 

“‘Atta boy,” Dean patted the other’s back, kind of red from the kiss. 

 

“I’m just going to spare them the details because my life isn’t an open book for people to read and judge.” Castiel replied, opening up his account and going to insert his message before pausing. “This is going to be tedious…” Castiel said, starting to compose the truth. It took a few minutes but he handed the phone over for the other to read to see if it sounded good. “What do you think?” 

 

‘ _ Hello, I’m sure many of you saw Anna’s new relationship status. However, you have not yet seen my side of the story and the truth. It’s not a pretty tale, but I wanted to clear up any rumours that might have came from Anna’s vague posting. Our marriage has been called off because I caught Anna having an affair with another man. With our relationship having holes in it because of Anna’s behaviour, I’m afraid to say that we have ended any further romantic contact. I cannot speak on Anna’s behalf, but I’m going to remain sincere and not allow this tragedy to change anything. For those who are inquiring about my sexuality I would politely like to ask you to drop it. Even though my romantic life is private, I do want to shed light on the fact that our relationship did not end because I got in contact with the man Anna was having an affair with. It ended simply because the affair existing in the first place. Please do not assume any further things.’ _

 

“I think you should hit send.” Dean answered, handing Cas back his phone after reading what he planned to post. He found no fault in the paragraph, deciding that it would satisfy the minds of many. 

 

“Done.” Castiel said, going and deciding to reply to the message Anna left on her mother’s phone. 

 

_ ‘I do not appreciate you exploiting my alleged sexuality online. We can remain civil, and after church tomorrow we will arrange times for you to pick stuff up from our apartment. - Cas’ _

 

Dean stood up, massaging Castiel’s shoulders. The man threw his head back, watching the green-eyed beauty massage him. “Are you feeling any better now that you sent that?” 

 

“I don’t know if I’m feeling better because I’m getting a massage or if it’s because I sent that. I think both.” Castiel confirmed, allowing himself to sink into the pleasure of the rub. “I know this might be childish… but do you want to play twenty-one questions? Maybe we could learn stuff about each other.” 

 

“That is childish,” Dean agreed, amused by the other’s idea, “But, I want to learn more about you and if that’s the way I can, then sign me the fuck up.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll start.” Castiel offered, humming a tiny bit as he thought. “Let’s start easy. Would you rather have a cat or a dog?” 

 

Dean instantly responded, knowing his preference by a longshot. “Dog.” 

 

Castiel let out a little offended gasp, “I love dogs but cats will always be my number one.” He said, smiling a tiny bit.

 

“Looks like we’re going to have an issue if we ever get married and fight over a pet.” Dean teased. “Do you have any siblings?” He wondered, noticing that Cas could promise use a brother or a sister to count on right now. 

 

“I do.. There’s Gabe, Luci, Balthazar, Michael, and Samandriel. All boys, and I’m the second to youngest.” Castiel relied, smiling at the thought. Every single one of his siblings were so different than the rest, but each loved him the same. “Have you ever been in love before?” 

 

“Holy shit, talk about a full deck,” Dean commented, knowing that Cas was giving him yet another surprise. “I have a little brother, Sammy, and have brother, Adam. I don’t really see my half-brother much since he has a different mom than Sam and I… But Sammy and I have a good relationship. He’s a bitch sometimes, but he’s my little bitch.” He took a moment to catch his breath and chuckle. “And have I ever been in love before?” Dean frowned, getting flashbacks to his own college girlfriend, Lisa, who had passed away in a car crash killing both her and their unborn so. “Yeah. Once.” 

 

“Oh?” Castiel asked, interesting in hearing about Dean’s life prior to this whole mess. He watched the other, noticing the slight pain in the man’s eyes.

 

“It’s nothing. I’m over it,” Dean replied, ready to move on and find someone new to love even though in his heart he’d always think about his unborn child and the life he could never have with it. “Just some chick I met in college… but she passed away.” 

 

Instantly Castiel frowned and stood up, going around the chair and hugging Dean. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know…” 

 

“I know, and it’s fine.” Dean insisted, hugging Cas back and giving him a tiny smile. He would ask if Cas had ever been in love before, but he didn’t want to touch on the sour topic that was Anna. “Anyways… I know I might be hitting a little close to home… but what is your sexuality?” 

 

“I…” Castiel began, going to unlock the emotions and feelings he hid away so long ago. “I think I’m attracted to both male and female… I think I might be bisexual… or something…” He admitted, looking at Dean. “What about you?” 

 

“Open and out as bi.” Dean answered, recalling how he came out when he turned 18 to a rather unenthusiastic father. “It’s been hard as balls out here, but at least I am who I am.” 

 

A tiny smile fell on Castiel’s face. “That’s true, and I can already tell you that I like who for who you really are,” He admitted. “Look, I know it’s a lot to really take in… but we’ve already missed half of the day… but I don’t have work until Monday… and I don’t know your schedule, but would you like to maybe go out for supper, stay the night, then head to church tomorrow.”

 

Dean rubbed his neck, working at his Uncle Bobby’s car business. He didn’t have a strict schedule, and he knew that Bobby would probably call him an “idjit” but not overly care too much if he didn’t come in until Monday. It was all sounding great until he heard the word “church”. As an atheist he had to interest in sitting and listening a man preach for hours. “I don’t know… I mean…” He hesitated, wanting to spend time getting to know Cas a little bit better, but it made him a little unsure still. 

 

“We don’t have to stay for the whole service. I promise. It’s just that… it might be a little bit hard going to church and facing everyone after basically the whole community knows about what happened between Anna and I…” Castiel responded, not wanting to guilt the other but sincerely wanting Dean to join him. Dean was becoming something like a drug to him, always being able to calm him down. 

 

“Ah, fuck it. Why not? But I get to pick where we go to eat, alright?” Dean responded cheekily, looking at Cas with an alluring smirk. 

 

“Fine,” Castiel agreed, blue eyes falling onto the other. “Just make sure it’s nowhere icky.” 

 

“No promises,” Dean chuckled. “Now get your fluffy ass in motion, let’s head out right now.” 

 

Blue eyes widened in response. “Wait… right now?” Castiel asked, knowing that he could wait an hour or two before supper. 

 

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I just wanted to thank everyone that has bookmarked, subscribed, left kudos, or commented! Each little thing really makes my day! 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the comments I got in last chapter! I'm glad to hear that you're all enjoying this little project of mine and I'm pleased to be able to release this chapter. <3<3 Every little response I get is wonderful, and I love hearing what you have to say!
> 
> Anyways, next chapter I'll be expanding more on the aftermath of the prompt and it'll feature an unofficial "date" between Dean and Cas, more information on both of their backstories, and a rather... eventful... church going experience. :) 
> 
> As stated, I know this goes past what the prompt asked but I really want to give it a full story which it's worthy of? Anyways, as always, congrats for surviving through the story this long :) x


	5. Beds Are Made for Hamburgers, Not Sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No date is complete without screaming children, unenthusiastic employees, and a burger plush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have a lot of drama (most of it is at the end) and it focuses on fluff... :) A lot of Deancas fluff, and relationship building! Also, due to my busy schedule, this is a smaller chapter but it still features 2,000+ words.

“Your idea… of a date night… is…. _ Chuck E. Cheese? _ ” Cas asked in disbelief, standing in front of the building. When Dean said that he had something in store for him, he never once thought that the man would take him to an arcade / pizzeria. “We’re grown men and we’re going to have a date here?” 

 

“First off, I shocked you. That’s kind of what I was going for considering that you’ve been hitting me with the element of surprise nonstop.” Dean responded, starting to count on his fingers. “Secondly, as much as I love children screaming while I’m trying to eat, that’s not the reason I brought you here. As long as some snot-nose kid didn’t get it already, there’s something I need to win for you. Third, it can be pretty fun. I wasn’t overly enthusiastic when I got dragged here either but if you play the right games with the right people, it can be pretty damn magical.” 

 

A tiny smile grew on the man’s face. “Alright, prove me wrong, Dean.” Castiel agreed, walking into the building. Instantly they were met with children screaming bloody murder, animatronics singing, and arcade games blinging. Cas looked around the area before getting walking in. “Ooh, romantic.” He teased. 

 

“You’re welcome for the ear rape.” Dean responded, leaning in and whispering to his date. The second they got in, Cas sent an amused expression to Dean, waiting for the other to explain what the reason was behind this. “Well, after doing a thorough examination of your bed, I’ve came to the conclusion that you need this…” He motioned to the prizes hanging on the wall behind the counter. Pinned on one of the walls was a big plush hamburger. “... for decoration.” 

 

It was love at first sight, and Castiel couldn’t pull his eyes away from the stuffed burger prize. Instantly he turned to face Dean, a look of determination on his face. “We need to win that.” 

 

Dean grinned a tiny bit, pleased by the other’s expression. It was almost as though Cas had forgotten where they were, committed to having the plushie in his bed. Getting out his wallet, his eyes locked on Dean. “Let’s do it.” Going up and purchasing a cup full of tokens, Cas began to shake it back and forth. The coins rattled and the man just grinned. “I am ready.” 

 

“Good.” Dean fished out a handful of coins. “Let’s do a little skee-ball.” He offered, grabbing Cas’s hand. Instantly happiness filled the air, both enjoying the other’s hand in his a little bit more than they anticipated. As they arrived at the game, Dean inserted a token.

 

Castiel was quick to join, putting a token into the skee-ball setup right next to his date’s. Picking up a ball, Cas began to slowly roll it up the long pathway to the holes. Unfortunately, it only went into the 50-point hole. His eyes fell onto Dean who was, to his surprise, rolling his second ball into the 5,000 jackpot hole. “Holy crap… you’re really good, Dean.” 

 

“I grew up in an arcade…” Dean admitted, recalling how his teenage years were spent chilling in an old arcade with a few friends and chicks from school. Him and skee-ball were good friends, having fond memories of making out with a few special ladies behind the machine at the building in Kansas. “I’ve learned a few tricks,” The man admitted, rolling his next shot to the 1,000 hole. The machine was going crazy, giving him a thousand and two pre-recorded messages. 

 

“I can tell. You’ll need to teach me.” Castiel replied, rolling the ball into a few 100s, and 500s, but never above that. It wasn’t long before he finished and the machine spit out four tickets. He was content with the result, but he looked over and his jaw fell to the ground. Right next to him, Dean was collecting about twelve tickets. 

 

“Alright.” Dean responded, placing the ticket snake on the ground, right between him and Cas. “I’ll show you how to do it.” He bent down only to feed the machine another token before getting behind Cas. 

 

Placing one hand on Castiel’s hip, he urged the other to pick up a ball. Complying, Cas picked up a ball, trying not to focus on the fact his cheeks were burning up because he could feel Dean against his back. Wrapping his other arm around the man, Dean put his hand on the other’s wrist. 

 

Hand-over-hand, Dean began to pull Cas’s arm back a little. “Have you ever skipped rocks before? Well, it’s all the wrist. The same kind of rule goes for skee-ball. But instead of it being your wrist, it’s your arm.” He informed, removing contact from Cas and standing next to him, mimicking a throw. His arm went back, eyes glued on the prize as he pretended a throw a ball to the hole. “Now, you try it.” 

 

Nodding, Castiel took a step back. Copying Dean’s pose, he put his arm back before launching the ball, it going straight into a 500-hole. His eyes widened, knowing that before his lesson, reaching a score that high was a tedious feat. “Five hundred, Cas? C’mon, aim higher. Aim for the jackpot, I believe in you.” Dean said, stepping back and watching the round play out. 

 

It took three attempts, but Castiel finally got a ball into the 5,000 jackpot. The second it went in, both men threw their arms up in victory. Impulsively, Dean walked over and picked Castiel up bridal-style and spun him a little before placing him back onto his feat. “Holy shit, you did it! You got the 5,000 jackpot.” 

 

“I did.” Castiel confirmed, smiling widely. Sure, it wouldn’t result in a huge sum of tickets but it was still a victory. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without your throwing expertise.”

 

* * *

  
  


Two hours, five hundred tickets, and one large cheese pizza later, Cas stood still. Both had their eyes glued on the machine that was eating their tickets to print out the sum in a simple receipt. The burger plush was worth five hundred tickets and both of them were pretty confident that they reached their goal.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve had so much fun with you tonight.” Castiel admitted, smiling at Dean. “From skee-ball to plinko to deal or no deal… and everything in between… there’s no game that I didn’t enjoy.” He complimented, eyes becoming unglued from the ticket-eating machine. 

 

“I told you, didn’t I?” Dean responded, feeding in the last long strand of tickets. “The only thing that could have been better was if we made out in the restroom stall.” He thought, instantly getting playfully slapped on his elbow by Cas. 

 

“Ew, no! Why do it in the restroom stall? It’s yucky. I get that you want to be adventurous but I don’t think either of us could really enjoy it with the sound of children dumping their candy-filled waste next to us.” Castiel replied, wrinkling his nose. He was so caught up in the disgust of Dean’s idea that he didn’t even notice how casually the other brought up making out. It was almost as if their relationship had went on, unsaid. 

 

Dean watched as the machine spit out a small piece of paper. “One day, Mr.Goodie-Two-Shoes, we’re going to have hot wild sex out of the bedroom.” He winked, causing a nearby child to start whining about how ‘gross’ the s-e-x word was. 

 

Castiel paused, stuck on the ‘one day’. “Wait… one day? Are you implying that you’re actually going to stick around with me long enough for there to be a ‘one day’?” He questioned, causing Dean to turn a hot red. 

 

“Maybe.” He rubbed his neck, looking away. In his head, Dean knew it was a solid ‘yes’, but he didn’t want to freak the other out. Yet, in the 24 hours they knew each other, he had the most fun in his life then he had in all 26 years of his life. “Also good news…” He flipped the piece of paper so the value written on it was upwards, quick to change the subject. “Five hundred and forty two tickets.” 

 

“Well, me too. Maybe.” Cas joked lightly, his voice soft. However, the second that Dean revealed the value his eyes lit up. Instantly he semi-tackled the other, placing a kiss on his lips. They fell to the floor, Castiel on top of a surprised Dean. They both closed their eyes, getting lost in the touch until a grumpy mother interrupted. 

 

Instantly both men stopped showing the PDA off and stood up. “My apologies, ma’am.” Castiel said before walking towards the counter, both men silently chuckling to another. He placed the receipt on the counter. 

 

“What can I get ya?” An enthusiastic blonde woman asked, leaning against the counter as she read the slip of paper. On her shirt was a little name tag reading “Sue”. 

 

Before the employee could even explain all his options, Cas spoke up. “The burger plush, right behind you, please.” He said, pointing straight at the stuffed layered goodness. 

 

“Alright.” Sue replied, grabbing the requested prize. “You still have forty tickets left. What are you going to do with it?” 

 

“Two twenty-ticket lollipops, please.” Dean requested, taking them once the woman handed two to him. She marked an “x” over the value and ripped the paper up before throwing it in the trash. “Here’s a sucker,” He offered, handing it to a very, very happy Cas. 

 

Castiel took the gift, holding the burger plushie tightly in his arms. “Thank you, Dean. It’s so beautiful, and I will definitely put it on my bed.” He insisted, seeming to already be attached to the prize.  Hand in hand, they both left the building and walked into the darkness of the night.

 

* * *

  
  


“Rise n shine,” Castiel said the next morning, completely dressed up in best apparel. Dean was on the bed, pillow over his head. Cas had gotten up early, both crashing the second they got back to the apartment. 

 

“Gahhhh.” Dean responded, voice muffled from the pillow. Very reluctantly, he sat up and looked at man. Instantly he blinked, not expecting Cas to already be all dressed for the day. In his arms were a bunch of folded clothing. 

 

Castiel put the pile at the end of the bed. “I assumed since you’ve been wearing the same clothes for a couple of days… you might want something fresh and nice to wear. This outfit is a little big for me, since I got it from my older brother Luci, when he decided he had no interest in keeping his church outfit anymore.” 

 

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled, yawning. Cas couldn’t help but grin at the way brown strands of hair stood up messily on the other’s head. “Thanks. I’m getting up, I’m getting up.” 

 

“Good.” Cas turned to leave when he noticed something of interest. Chilling on the dresser was Dean’s, Anna’s, and his phone. He picked up both his and Anna’s, dropping the one he owned into his pocket.

 

He opened up Anna’s phone, and as expected, it was on low charge. Cas worked quick, going to open up her last sent messages with Dean. It took a lot of energy and will to scroll up, but he kept on going up in an attempt to find her first message with the other. After a little, he finally found it. 

 

‘ _ Hey, Anna. It’s Dean, the guy whose number you gave to at the bar. - Dean’  _

 

_ ‘Oh, hey Dean. Tall, green eyes, and handsome as hell, right? - An’  _

 

_ ‘I’m not one for rumours, but yeah, I think I’ve heard a few people call me that before. (; - Dean’  _

 

_ ‘Well, I see why. :) - An’  _

 

_ ‘I had a lot of fun last night… Thinking about you right now. -Dean’  _

 

_ ‘Me, too. What are you doing? - An’  _

 

_ ‘Sitting in bed, thinking of you. - Dean’  _

 

_ ‘Pic? (; - An’  _

 

Cas hated violating their privacy, but he was slowly going through, taking screenshots of the conversation and emailing it to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was exploit Anna, so he decided that he was just going to show her a pic of the conversation and tell her that she better come clean or else. It might be blackmail, but Cas knew that he’d never stoop as low to post his ex’s personal conversation across the website. 

 

He scrolled down, becoming sick when something caught his eye. A picture of Dean’s dick came up, right after a full-body naked shot of Anna. Feeling ill, he slowly took a picture and sent it to himself. Then, he shut off the phone and slipped it into his other pocket. Even though he had a lot of fun with Dean last night, nothing would take away the sting of the cheating, the lying, and the outing. 

 

“What do you think?” Dean asked, fully dressed in a business suit. Both his tie and his hair was straight, and Cas almost swooned when the other winked at him. 

 

“I think it suits you.” Castiel admitted, going to the front door. “It suits you really, really well.” He put on his trenchcoat, turning off all the lights. “Oh, and also, we’ll get some food at service, they have a breakfast bar.” 

 

* * *

 

The drive to the church was silent. Castiel was quietly anticipating what would happen, and Dean was in his own world, playing out the future in his mind. Once they got there, Cas parked and just looked over at the other. He inhaled, facing Dean but looking past him. 

 

Walking across the lot with her family at her side, Anna was going straight into the church. Instantly Castiel’s stomach flopped, knowing at one time the sight filled him with joy… but now… all he felt was dread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! So, I planned on writing the church going today and make it an extra-long chapter but I just don't have the time of day to do that right now and stick with my one-chapter-a-day goal. Next chapter will be a lot longer and focus on Dean, Cas, and Anna meeting in the church. Drama awaits. 
> 
> I do have a quick question for those who are reading! :) Is there any character you'd like to see a little bit more of / be introduced to? Maybe more of Dean's background and opening the door to bringing in Sam and Adam. Or, maybe some introduction to Cas's crazy household and bringing in some Gabe, Lucifer, Michael, etc? Possibly, I could bring in another character and add it to the lore of this AU. Or maybe I could bring in a bit more with Rachel / Cas / Dean duo being the "Bring Anna Down" squad. (; I'd love to hear your ideas! :) No matter what, I plan on delving in deeper into the story. 
> 
> As always, thanks for checking out this fic! (Also 99 kudos, one away from 100. Who is going to be the lucky 100? (; )


	6. Thanks for the Memories, Even Though They Weren't so Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Anna face off in church and officially cut ties off with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be longer, but I was so content with the ending that I couldn't bring myself to not end there. :)

“We can’t just hut out in the car all day, Cas.” Dean said, eyes locked on his newly found crush who looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack. Black hair covered teary eyes and a pale face. The man was quivering, genuinely terrified by the sight of his unfaithful ex fiancee. “Hey, bud… it’s alright, it’s alright. What’s wrong?”

 

Castiel looked at Dean, poorly trying to conceal all the negative emotions. “I’m scared, Dean. It’s nothing more than that. I’m terrified of what Anna will do, I’m terrified of what my family will say, I’m terrified that I just lost my first love.” He admitted, so many things going around in his head. 

 

“Your family loves you, and your friends will always pick you over a lying skank.” Dean responded confidently, hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Also, you have so much proof. It’s your solid evidence against a bitch’s word. A sinful bitch, too.” 

 

Cas hesitated, giving the other a small smile. “I don’t kno-” He was cut off by a knock on his window. Both men looked over to see a young blonde woman outside, hand on the glass. “Rachel…” Castiel said breathlessly, kind of relieved to see an ally. He glanced at Dean then got out of the car. 

 

“Hello, Castiel.” Rachel said warmly, eyes flickering to Dean. She glanced at Cas, wondering who the man was. “How are you feeling? I kind of tinkered around a little bit and decided it was only fair to get you some ice cream. I stored it in the freezer in the church.” She explained. 

 

“Oh, thank you,” Castiel smiled a tiny bit, appreciating the effort the woman put into making him feel better. “Also, I want you to meet someone.” He motioned to Dean, who had managed to make his way next to him. “This is Dean, the man that Anna was cheating on me with. But actually…” He looked over his shoulder at the freckled individual longingly. “... He’s a good man. In the short time I’ve known him, I can already tell that I want him in my life more.” 

 

Rachel blinked, looking over Dean. She stuck her hand out, smiling as the man shook it. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. The circumstances aren’t the best… but, it’s good to hear that Cas adores you so much already.” The woman smiled. “Oh, and I’m Rachel, by the way. Or, as Anna refers to me, her  _ cover _ .” 

 

Dean’s smile turned into a frown the more Rachel talked. “Well, it’s nice to meet a friend of Cas’s. Sorry about that douchebag, though.”

 

The ends of Rachel’s mouth slowly turned upwards. “Well, no time to chat about her here.” She said, noticing Cas staring at the sky out of the corner of her eye. “So, Dean, you plan to join us for service? I’m sure the church will love you.” 

 

“I do, and thank you.” Dean reached for Castiel’s hand, causing the man to stop looking upwards. They began to walk into the church together, Rachel’s heels clicking against the cement all the way to the stairs. Right as they started to head in, Cas’s eyes fell down on the bench he proposed to Anna at. If only he knew then what he knew now. The second they opened the thin glass doors, they were welcomed to swarms of people chatting outside of the chapel. 

 

Instantly a few eyes fell onto the group, one or two people greeting them. However, the train of introductions didn’t last long as Anna started walk over to the three. The redhead hesitated when she saw that Dean was with Rachel and Castiel. “You brought him along?” 

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Dean asked, lifting a brow and placing his hands into his pant pockets. “After all, I wanted to come and tell you that we’re no longer going to be affiliated.” 

 

Anna crossed her arms. “I figured that when I saw that you found another hole to bury yourself in.” Rachel glanced at the two men, wondering what parts of the story she hadn’t been told yet. 

 

Before anyone could respond, Cas pulled Anna’s phone from his pocket. “You left this at Dean’s. He called me and told me that you had left it over there after… well, you know. Imagine my surprise to go over to Rachel with cupcakes to find out that you weren’t there. Instead you were in bed with another man.” Castiel ranted. “I thought we had something special, Anna! But no, you chose pathetic physical pleasure over our love! Anna, we were MONTHS away from getting married and being able to engage in sexual activity. But no, you ruin our relationship over this? Why?” 

 

Anna took her phone from Cas, eyes narrowed a tiny bit. “Castiel… I did love you. I really did… but you’re a good boy! Come on, Cas. We’re twenty-five years old! You’ve got to live a little. I hate to say it, but it’s boring. Our relationship was boring. I really, really did want to love you - and I did. But for the love of god, Cas. We’re not twelve years old, we’re grown adults. I don’t want to be the only one out of my friends who haven’t experienced sex, or dabbled with alcohol, or actually took risks.” 

 

By now a group of people had started to watch this go down, many of them watching in disbelief. The language that was being used, and the shock of the reality that Cas and Anna’s relationship wasn’t perfect was all too much to ignore. “If you felt that way you should have told me! You shouldn’t have played with my heart, cheated on me, lied to me, blame it on me, and you surely shouldn’t have outed me.” Now Castiel was all worked up, and it was visible that Anna wasn’t the happiest either. 

 

“We all mistakes, Castiel. We’re human. You made your own faults, too.” Anna accused, having no filter. “You should have just been an adult and told face me with your concerns! You didn’t have to go and set up the perfect scene so I’d have to walk in and find you two fucking like rabbits!” 

 

Anna’s mother walked over, going to tell the two that it wasn’t the place nor the time to be arguing about this, but before she could, more discourse arouse. “Maybe it wasn’t the most just action, but trust me. A bitch like you deserved it.” Castiel snapped. 

 

Instantly the red-head became silent, not even know how to even address what Cas said. It hurt, and it also surprised her to hear those filthy words come out of the man’s mouth. Dean stepped in between the two. “Don’t try to make yourself the victim here, Anna. You knew what you were doing, and you knew the consequences of it. Now you have to live with the result of what you did.” 

 

“Well, if that’s the case then I’ll be over tonight around five to pick up my stuff from the apartment. Don’t bother trying to contact me again, Cas. I wanted to remain friends with you but I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Anna responded. 

 

“Good. Don’t contact me. I don’t need that kind of drama in my life.” Castiel replied firmly, watching Anna tear up. He wondered if he was being too rough, but he couldn’t bottle in his feelings anymore. She had the right to yell at him and he had the right to yell at her. “I’ll see you at five. Have a good life, Anna.” 

 

The redhead bolted out of the church, heels clicking on every step down. Castiel’s eyes landed on the floor as he replayed the argument in his head. “Hey, Cas… don’t beat yourself up over that.” Rachel said, going to rub the man’s back a little bit. “Maybe it wasn’t the right place to do it at, but you got it out and that’s all that really matters.” 

 

“I’m proud of you,” Dean replied honestly, not expecting Cas to be capable of standing up to Anna like that. “You have the balls in the relationship.” He joked a tiny bit, causing Cas to glance up. 

 

“Thanks, Rach…” Castiel said, eyes on Dean though. “In the relationship? Are you suggesting that we’re in a relationship, Dean Winchester?”

 

“Maybe I am.” Dean answered, his face red. “Look, I don’t want to ask you here and now but one day soon, you’re going to be my boyfriend. And you’re going to get asked out properly.” 

 

“What if I do it first?” Castiel joked a tiny bit, still tense from his prior encounter with his ex-fiancee. 

 

“Unacceptable.” Dean replied, making a little fake gasp. “I’m going to beat you to it…” He said, looking up at the crowd that was trying to pretend they didn’t see all of what just happened. A few people wrinkled their noses in disgust, not exactly approving of the homosexual manner the two men upheld. 

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand, loud and proud, and started to walk into the chapel. He felt good knowing that all the drama was going to wind down. As they walked in, his eyes scanned the pews before finding his brothers - Samandriel and Michael. Not out of the usual, Gabriel, Luci, and Balthazar were probably absent.

 

“Hey, Sammy, Michael.” Cas whispered, sneaking into the pew with them, hand enclosed in Dean’s. Both of his brothers looked up and Dean smiled a tiny bit, thinking about his own sibling. 

 

“Castiel.” Michael greeted, eyes landing on Dean. “I assume this is the new Anna replacement?” He asked. 

 

“Well… I wouldn’t exactly call him that… but yes, I do plan on pursing a relationship with him.” Castiel admitted, rubbing his neck a tiny bit. “His name is Dean Winchester.” 

 

The thirty year old man looked Dean over, head-to-toe. “I’m not exactly enthusiastic about the fact you’re with a man… but I heard the sins Anna indulged in and I’m glad you got rid of her. It’s not my place to judge, but as long Dean treats you respectfully… I accept him into the family with relatively open arms.” 

 

“I’m glad to hear.” Dean responded, surprised by how polished of a man Michael was. “Better for Cas to be with a faithful bisexual man than an unfaithful straight woman, am I right?”

 

“I suppose so.” Michael agreed, Samandriel’s eyes on Dean. “Assuming that you remain faithful.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Samandriel smiled a tiny bit. “I’m Samandriel, but you can just call me ‘Sam’ or ‘Sammy’.” 

 

“Ah, yeah, the same goes for me. Kind of funny, I have a brother named Samuel, but he goes by ‘Sam’ or ‘Sammy’, too.” Dean responded, grinning a little bit. For some reason he specially liked this sibling; most likely because he reminded him of his own baby brother. 

 

“I’d love to meet him one day.” Samandriel responded sweetly right as the service began. Instantly there was silence as all of them glanced up (even Dean), to watch the beginning. 

 

* * *

 

Somehow Dean managed to get through an hour and a half of service. Even though it bored him at points, it was worth it because he got to spend so long just sitting and holding Cas’s hand. Once they were dismissed, a swarm of people began to fill out of the chapel. “What did you think of your siblings?” 

 

“Michael seems like a little bit of a hardass, but I think I can get him to warm up to me. I liked Sammy though, from what I can tell he’s a nice kid.” Dean replied, breaking their hand-holding so that he could wrap his arm around Castiel’s hip. 

 

“He is.” Castiel agreed, smiling a little bit at the feeling. As he made his exit, the man was sure to check in on a few elderly families he had grown to know in the church. After that, Dean and Cas left the facility together. 

 

Instantly a car honked and both men looked up, surprised to see a van with Gabriel, Luci, and Balthazar in it. “GET IN LOSERS, WE’RE GOING GOSSIPING.” Lucifer called out as Gabriel opened the back door for the two. Dean looked frazzled, not really sure what was going on. 

 

Castiel grinned a tiny bit and glanced back at Dean. “These are my brothers.” He introduced, going over to the van. After living with his siblings for so many years, this kind of thing no longer really surprised him. Stepping into the vehicle, he reached his hand out for Dean who was stuck blankly staring at the van. The freckled individual eventually cautiously entered. 

 

Once they were both in, Gabe shut the door and looked over Dean. Lollipop in his mouth, and leather jacket on, Gabriel definitely looked like quite the character to be seen outside of a church. “What’s your name, boy?” The man asked. 

 

“Dean.” He responded slowly, sitting down in a seat in the far back next to Castiel.

 

“Aye, Deanno. I heard what was said. You’re Cassie’s newest thing, aren’t ya?” Gabriel asked, sucking on his lollipop in a manner that kind of disturbed Dean. 

 

Cutting in so that Dean didn’t have to answer, Cas answered. “Anna was no good… and I don’t know if I’m fully able to move on right now… but the second I am, Dean and I plan on going into the right direction together.” He informed, humming a little bit as he sat on his hands. 

 

“Aye, don’t go around breaking my baby brother’s heart, alright?” Gabriel threatened slightly, but Dean couldn’t take him all that serious considering how short and weird the other was. “Never liked that sleaze Anna. Always having a stick - or a dick - up her butt.” 

 

“I second that.” Lucifer said, eyes on the road as he started to drive off to who knows where. “Something was always off about her. I don’t know exactly what, but I’m glad you didn’t go through with marrying the chick. She’s so glad that she’s got a vagina because I assure you we were ready to beat up that bitch.” 

 

“I’m glad that she has a vagina then.” Castiel said, going a little bit awkward at saying the word. “There is no way I would have wanted you guys to make our argument physical.” Luci scoffed a tiny bit but didn’t reply. 

 

Balthazar, finally speaking up, glanced at Dean. “Don’t act like a hairless ape and we won’t beat the living crap out of you,” 

 

Castiel shot a tiny glare at his siblings. “Stop that. You are going to scare the poor man. We’ve only had one date so far.” He lectured, both embarrassed and flattered by how protective the men were of him. 

 

“It’s fine, Cas.” Dean responded, squeezing the other’s thigh gently. “It’s what big brothers do. I’d straight up murder anyone that wanted to hurt my Sammy.” He admitted truthfully. Even though the threats were a little bit unsetting, he didn’t care that much since he knew it was a sign that they all loved Cas. After all, Castiel just went through a major heartbreak and he could only assume they wanted to prevent that repeating at any costs. 

 

“So… how did you guys all hear about this?” Cas wondered, lifting his brow a tiny bit. He knew that the men probably saw Anna’s facebook post, but not his side of the story. 

 

“Rachel sent us this huge message explaining all the shit you had to deal with. And she also sent you a little lecture, telling you that you forget to grab the ice cream from the freezer.” Luci explained, taking a turn onto main street. 

 

“Oh…” Castiel replied, mentally yelling at himself forgetting Rachel’s sweet gift. He opened his phone and began to send a quick message to the woman. 

 

_ ‘Thanks for everything, Rachel. You’re an amazing person.  -Cas’  _

 

Promptly, he got a response. 

 

‘ _ Anyday, Castiel. But you might not think I’m so amazing after I eat all the icream (; - Rachel’  _

 

Castiel couldn’t help but let out a dramatic gasp, causing Dean to place his head on the other’s shoulder, confused. The blue-eyed lover lifted his hand and patted Dean’s cheek, assuring him it was nothing.

 

_ ‘*gasps* You wouldn’t. - Cas’  _

 

_ ‘ (; - Rachel’  _

 

He put his phone down, closing his eyes. A tiny smile fell on his face as he felt Dean relaxing on his shoulder. Maybe Anna wasn’t the person for him, and maybe God had this all happen for reason. In the midst of a heartbreak, Dean appeared and consoled him in a way nobody else could. Even though Anna was a name of the past, Castiel was slowly becoming more and more content with that. 

 

Castiel had Dean, and as long as they stuck together, he could only see their future getting brighter and brighter. Tilting his head a little bit, Castiel placed a small kiss on the man’s cheek. “Hey, Dean?” The man whispered as Luci pulled into a diner. 

“Yeah, Cas?” Those beautiful green eyes opened wide. 

 

“I’m so glad I met you.” 

 

“Me, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! :) This is most likely going to be the final chapter. As you might have noticed, this chapter is 6/7 and in the next part I plan on writing an epilogue set in two years after the events of the story. Thank you for one wild adventure. ;) All of the support I've received is jawdropping! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it (even though Anna didn't get slapped physically, that definitely had to count as an emotional slap). 
> 
> In the epilogue I'm going to bring light to some of the things that Cas found out about Anna, many months after she left his life. Also, I'll provide an update on how Dean and Castiel's relationship are going. I've had an idea involving Sam for a little, so he'll be there, too! :) To conclude Forget Cold, Revenge is Best Served Hot, I have intentions on ending on an incredibly fluffy note. 
> 
> THANKSSS :D


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years, and Dean and Cas are ready to move to the next step together.

Two years had passed, and it was quite possibly the best twenty-four months of Castiel’s life. He hadn’t seen Anna since she had came to pick up her stuff all those many seasons ago. Even though Dean wasn’t interested in the religion, both of them still attended church and affiliated with its people. For an unknown reason, Anna never bothered returning to the facility. It hurt having Anna drop out of his life completely, but the place in his heart that used to be reserved for her had been taken over by all the new people. Sam, Rachel, Adam, Gabe, Balthazar, Luci, Samandriel, Michael…and most importantly, Dean, had all made their presence notable in his heart.

 

Castiel had sold his apartment, moving into Dean’s flat. It felt like a fresh start, and it wasn’t long before they were able to coordinate their work, and their lives around each other. They rarely had to deal with the issue of never seeing another. Slowly but surely, their buddy romance turned into true love.  

 

When the time came, they settled down on a pet. Dean wanted a dog, and Cas wanted a cat, so they compromised and got a guinea pig instead. Their flat was starting to become more like their ideal home. It was safe to say that a miracle came out of a tragedy. Castiel’s family adjusted to Dean (even Michael), and Castiel grew to love Dean’s family. Everything was unraveling perfectly. 

 

“Chin up.” Dean instructed, working a tie around his boyfriend’s neck. He reached over to the dresser and grabbed a comb and slowly began to straighten out the other’s hair. Even though it was weird at first, Cas had quickly gotten used to Dean’s grooming tendencies. Taking a step back, Dean took a minute to scan over his boyfriend’s appearance. “Devastatingly handsome as usual.” He patted the other’s back before walking past him. 

 

Castiel smiled a little bit, quickly turning around and watching Dean. He started to follow the other into the church. However, a tiny frown formed on his lips when he realized that barely anyone was in the chapel. Blue eyes worriedly scanned over the vacant opening. “Dean… where did everyone go?” 

 

Dean shrugged a tiny bit but turned to face the other, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders. “I don’t know… maybe we should head out…” He suggested, a tiny smile on his lips. “You come to service every Sunday…” 

 

“I know but…” Cas began only to be shushed by Dean. 

 

“I don’t know but…” He grinned a little bit, rubbing his neck and motioning Castiel to the front door. “Maybe we should check that limo out instead of heading into the church…” 

 

Castiel turned around and sure enough, a long black limousine was parked right outside of the church. “Oh my you don’t mean that’s for u-” He looked over at Dean who was nodding. Cas was in disbelief, wondering what the hell Dean was doing ordering the vehicle. “Oh no, what’s up your sleeve?” 

 

Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s hand, motioning him to outside the church. “Why don’t you go find out?” He chuckled, both of them walking to the parking lot where the limo was chilling. “And no, I’m not taking you to prom.” Dean teased, causing Cas to roll his eyes playfully a little. 

 

“Well, Dean. I’m twenty seven. I sure hope you’re not taking me to prom.” Castiel responded with a pinch of sass. As they got to the vehicle, Dean opened the door and they both sat inside. “I really hope you did order this limo and you’re not taking me inside of one just for the sake of adventure.” 

 

“Don’t worry. As much as this bone-head would do that, he didn’t.” A voice said from deeper inside the limo, causing Cas to jump and barely miss hitting his head on the roof. Castiel looked over, eyes catching on Sam, Dean’s brother. Cas went down to him while Dean busied himself with the driver. 

 

“So, what’s the deal with all of this?” Castiel asked, eyebrow arching instantly. “I’m relieved that this really is Dean’s… but… why is it Dean’s?” He questioned, Sam’s answers opening more questions. 

 

“I’m in no place to tell you.” Sam admitted, rubbing his neck shyly, seeming relieved when Dean came back and sat next to Cas. 

 

“You’ve sworn Sam to secrecy, huh?” Castiel said the moment that Dean came back. 

 

“Yep,” Dean replied cheekily. “Can’t have him ruining any surprises.” In the back of Cas’s mind, the man started to wonder if this ‘surprise’ was a long awaited marriage proposal.

 

“Can you atleast tell me where we’re going?” Cas asked, looking out the shaded glass in the window. They were moving out of the parking lot, and down into the street. Both excitement and anxiousness rose in Castiel’s chest. He would never be nervous about going somewhere but Dean, but the suspense was eating him alive. Even though he sure where they were going was great, he couldn’t help but die waiting to get there. 

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Dean promised, placing a kiss on his lover’s soft cheek. “Don’t be impatient, Cas. It’s worth the wait. I promise.” 

 

Sam smiled a tiny bit and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Yeah, listen to him. He might be wrong about a lot of things, but this is not one of the things.” 

 

“Sammy not the time.” Dean replied, giving his brother a playful glare. 

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to believe you then. I can definitely trust  Sam.” Castiel joked, smiling a tiny and returning the discreet high-five from Sam. Dean rolled his eyes, softly elbowing both of them.

 

* * *

  
  


Cas was so caught up in their playful bantering that he didn’t bother looking outside the window again until the limo stopped. “Are we there?” He asked in disbelief. 

 

“We are.” Dean replied, all three men standing up and going to exit. The second they got outside, Castiel almost fell to the ground in laughter. They were at main street, parked in a limo, dressed up in a fancy suit, right in front of his favorite burger joint. Dean was incredibly extra. “Okay, okay. I know what you’re thinking.” A bunch of people from both the street and inside of the fast food chain were staring at the limo. “This is not the real stop.” 

 

Castiel laughed, and started to head into the building. “Well, that’s good to hear.” They walked inside, going to the counter.

 

“I’ll order, alright?” Dean responded. 

 

“What did I do to receive all this pampering from you?” Castiel asked, surprised by the other’s behavior. Yes, Dean did things for him, and yes, Dean always did treat him well but today it was ten times more than usual. 

 

“Simple. Exist.” The green-eyed individual replied before getting in line. Castiel looked down at the ground, only glancing back up when he heard an elderly voice speaking to him. 

 

“He’s a keeper.” An old woman whispered from the table over. 

 

Castiel blushed a little, naively not expecting anyone to be watching them. “Oh trust me, I know.” Sam headed on in and sat at the booth with Cas. 

 

Dean came back a little bit later, holding a tray. On it, he had two orders of french fries, two burgers, three drinks, and one salad. “Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled, taking the burger that was placed in front of him. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam nodded, glad that Dean had gotten him salad. 

 

Castiel took off the bun, going to put ketchup on the patty like he always did. However, instead of being greeted by a greasy slab of meat, he was met with a sparkling ring. Before he could say anything, Dean took the ring, wiped it off, and got on one knee. 

 

“I know that we might not have met on the most ideal occasion… and I know that I’m not the most romantic man… and I know that our first date was at a children’s arcade. I know that this isn’t the ideal way to propose to someone, but since when have we done anything the ideal way? I know that our love is fresh, and full of twists and turn. I know our romance isn’t straight out of a movie. But…” Dean smiled at Cas, everyone in the joint watching the show. “But… I know something else. I know you have eyes bluer than the sea. I know you have a heart bigger than the galaxy. I know that you always sleep with that darn burger plush. And… most importantly… I know I want to marry you.”

 

Castiel’s mouth hung open wide. He was expecting a proposal, but never like this. Even though this wasn’t the way he imagined it, it was even more perfect than what he could have ever asked for. “Dean…” 

 

“Will you make me the cheesiest man on the earth and marry me?” Dean asked. 

 

The old woman from earlier whispered to Cas again. “If you don’t marry him, I will.” 

 

“I can’t make you the cheesiest man on earth. You already are.” Cas teased softly, close to tearing up. “But yes! A thousand times, yes. Just yes.” Castiel bent down, capturing Dean’s lips in a kiss as an engagement ring was slid onto his finger. 

 

A few homophobic people turned their nose, but the rest of the joint, including the staff, began to clap. One or two customers even congratulated them. Sam patted both of them on the back, a proud smile on his face. 

 

After they unlocked their lips, Dean smiled. “Better eat up fast. I’ve got a super secret surprise waiting for you after this. Something told me you’d say yes… so I gathered a bunch of church people… and we’re going to live it up.” 

 

“I hope it’s not something too fun. Most of the church people are over the age of sixty.” Castiel pointed out. 

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be too much fun. After all, I’m saving a lot of the fun for tonight when it’s just us in bed.” Dean winked, causing Sam to gag on his salad. 

 

“Spare me the details.” Sam scowled. 

 

Castiel looked down at the ring on his finger. Somehow, even though he was over the moon with his first engagement, he felt even better this time around. Even though he’d never would have imagined Anna cheating on him in a million years… something about Dean was just too good. There was no way that Dean and his relationship would crash and burn like how his and Anna’s did. 

 

Dean wasn’t Anna, he was better, and that was the bottom line. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the delay when uploading this chapter. I managed to get sick and had no inspiration or energy to really write anything. I'm still recovering hence the shortest chapter yet... but I wanted to close this up. (: Thanks for everything, I've really enjoyed writing this story... :) Thanks for sticking along with me 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about the fic. :) It's a bit short and not-beta read, but I hope it was something. 
> 
> Thanks for everything, have a great day! <3


End file.
